


The Trip That Peter Did Not Know Of

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Misgendering, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: Peter Stark doesn't regret dropping out of school to be home schooled. But what will be do when his school shows up touring the tower?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Maria Hill/Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1098
Collections: The Best Peter Parker Field Trip Fics





	The Trip That Peter Did Not Know Of

Peter Stark never wanted to go to school.

He was fine with learning different language's from his aunts and uncles science with his dad and history with his pops and papa.

But Peter had only gone to school for a year, which ended badly. He had almost gotten killed by his date's dad that he didn't even ask to go to Homecoming with, he was planning to eat ice cream on top of the tower with his boyfriend before she asked him. Then his dads got in the middle and stopped the guy but not without dropping a warehouse on Peter.

He still has nightmares over that.

And so, Peter left to go back to home schooling with his family. That was a month ago and he has no regrets. 

He still texts and calls his friends that he met at Midtown, but he was happy to be out of school and getting his first masters degree in bio-engineering. And he was now planning to get a second degree, but Harley said that he should slow down.

"You need a break, darlin'. You've been workin' ya ass off with bein' Spider-Man, and ya don' need anythin' more." Harley had said after a night of patrol.

Peter was happy, though.

He had his dads, his amazing boyfriend, his aunts and uncles and friends in the tower. What more could he ask for in his life right now?

Harley shuffled in his sleep beside Peter, before yawning as he woke. The southerner kissed his boyfriends forehead and wrapped his arms around him. "Mornin', darlin'."

Peter smiled and gave Harley a kiss on the cheek before unraveling himself from the older boy that protested. 

"Why are you gettin' up? Only five." The mechanic grumbled.

He only rolled his eyes at his boyfriend as he pulled on a random shirt from the closet they shared. "I have to attend a meeting with Pepper about the new biochemical product that can-"

"- can help people with cancer, heart diseases, and other stuff that was thought to be incurable. I know, darlin'. Just don't want you to leave." Harley got up from the bed and buttoned up the rest of the buttons on the white shirt that the younger had grabbed. "'m so proud to call you my boyfriend."

This made a pink flush come to Peter's cheeks as a pair of lips met his own. They both melted into the kiss and would have stayed the way for a while if not for a knock on the door.

"Pete, Harls, Stevie's making breakfast!" Bucky's voice called as he gave another knock before walking away. The two broke their kiss and Harley sighed as Peter grabbed a suit jacket.

"'m gonna be down in the lab with the old man. We've been talkin' 'bout me havin' my own armor." Peter's eyes widened as he cuffed the ends of the suit. 

"Really?" Harley nodded and reached for some sweatpants to put on as Peter went into the bathroom to do his morning routine. "It's Friday, so Steve will be making french toast unless Natasha or Bucky requested something else." Peter called out from the bathroom.

Harley smirked. "Steve almost burnt down the kitchen last time he was tryin' to multitask with makin' somethin' for Buck."

He could hear Peter's quite giggle from the bathroom, and that made his heart swell.

When Peter came out of the bathroom, Harley thought his heart would stop.

"How do I look?" Peter said as he fiddled with one of bracelets that were nano-tech webshooters.

"Like you're gonna to take over the world with just a look." A blush entered Peter's cheeks again as Harley put a kiss to his forehead.

When the two emerged from their room, the smell of bacon faintly entered Peter's nose.

The couple sat at the island and Peter fiddled with the end of his suit jacket.

"You'll do fine, мой паук." Natasha said a from her spot across the table. Steve was behind her, cooking eggs and french toast while watching Bucky, who was making hash browns and bacon.

Peter gave her a nervous smile as he felt his boyfriend give his hand a squeeze. "What's for breakfast?"

"We have eggs scrambled, sunny side up, some hard boiled eggs are in the fridge, and Bucky has hash browns and bacon. There is french toast and maybe waffles if someone asks. There is also cinnamon rolls in the oven." It was a lot for breakfast, but with five people that have a large metabolism, it would be enough for breakfast.

Soon, the other Avengers had made their way into the kitchen and grabbed what they wished to eat. Clint was dragging himself to the many coffee makers to grab his own in a travel sized mug.

"Good morning, honey. Hope you are ready for your presentation." Pepper said with a kiss on the head as she sat down across from Loki and Thor, who were wrestling.

Tony had come up from down stairs and gave him a few pointers before passing out on the couch without eating. Steve just ruffled his one nice hair and Bucky was trying to convince him to stab anyone who didn't agree.

When Peter got done eating his meal, he rushed back into his room to grab his Stark Pad that had almost too many advancements from Tony or himself that it was not a true Stark Pad.

When he got back to the kitchen, half of the Avengers were gone, the ones that were left was Bruce, who was reading a book on one of the many chairs, Stephen, who was bringing back books that Tony had stolen from the 'wizard place' as he called it, Thor was looking at the TV as if it was an alien while Sam, Rhodey, and Carol, who was back from space, were watching a cooking show.

Pepper smiled at him from her position next to the elevator. "Are you ready?" Peter nodded and gave a kiss and an 'I love you.' to his boyfriend, which he received in return. 

The teen walked into the elevator and sighed when the doors closed.

\------------

Ned smiled as they pulled up to the tower. A group of kids were already wait for them at the front entrance. The building stood over everything, and had a large 'A' on the side.

"Do you think we will see Pete?" Ned whispered to MJ, who was reading a book about different rights in countries.

MJ rolled her eyes. "That was the 3rd time you have asked. Peter works on the floors that we will not be going to."

"But maybe he will come down for something?" He sighed as the bus stopped and the talking seemed to get louder.

One voice yelled over everyone. "Hey, maybe we'll see tranny Penny! Oh, wait! She lied." Flash yelled as most of the bus laughed.

A blue blur ran by the bus as a man ran out of the building to try and case it but then picked up by the blur that was also a man.

"Look! It's Hawkeye and Quicksilver!" One girl screamed and then the bus got louder as everyone tried to get off to go join the crowd that was being made.

The doors opened and even more students ran to join the crowd. 

"Where are the teachers?" MJ asked as she packed up her stuff. Ned shrugged. He would have been fanboying if he had not already met both superheros and played Mario cart with them. And got third place.

"Joining the students." A nicer teacher named Miss Jacobson said from the front of the bus. She has been rumored to have a boyfriend or girlfriend in SHEILD. "Now lets go to the front desk and tell them that Midtown Seniors are here." 

The two followed her to the front desk after getting past the crowd. Soon, everybody came inside as Quicksilver ran off with Hawkeye again.

They were split up but home room, and given two tour guides and a teacher. Ned and MJ endded up with Mrs. Lane, a homophobic woman that still dead names Peter after a month since he left. They also had Flash and Emma, a popular girl that has been Flashes arm candy for the week.

"Hello, my name is Luke, I use he/him pronouns, and this is Wren, who uses they/them pronouns." There was already a scowl on Mrs. Lane's face. "We will be handing out name badges that you can keep after the tour, but they will not work if you every want to get into an Avengers or Stark building unless you get another tour or a job offer."

Luke had blond hair that was pulled back into a bun, while Wren had purple buzz cut hair, and both were very different from each other. Luke was wearing a light blue sweater and dress pants while Wren wore a black band t-shirt with a leather jacket and skinny jeans.

A hand went up from the crowd and Ned sighed when he saw that it was Flash.

"We will not be taking questions until the end of the tour." Wren said as they crossed their arms and started to call out names.

Mrs. Lane frowned at the person and walked to the front of the group to the tour guides. "You should not be that rude to a student. This is your job."

Wren sighed. "No, this is not my true job. The interns pulled names and I was one of them. I actually hate children and would rather be doing anything but this."

Mrs. Lane didn't say anything else but looked like she was going to slap someone.

Luke coughed to break the tension. "Okay, today we will be starting on the upper levels, and you might get to see a conference with Pepper Potts and the heir."

Another hand raised and Luke pointed at them. "Uh, there's an heir?" A voice of a boy that Ned did not know asked.

Luke smiled and nodded. "Yep. He's one of the people who will run Stark Industries when Dr. Stark retires, which is when Mrs. Potts retires."

MJ raised her hand this time and Wren pointed at her. "You. Michelle, was it?"

MJ nodded. "You said Mrs. Potts. Is she married?"

"Yeah. But she won't say who. We would know if it was Stark, but he's in a different relationship." Wren answered.

Luke clapped his hands. "Now, Stark Industries has made it's way to the top of the food chain of technological advancement in the US. It had been the world, but then Wakanda made it's self known to the public. But even Shuri, Princess of Wakanda and one of the smartest people in the world says that if Stark Industries had vibranium, we would be more advanced then them."

They started to move over to the scanners and metal detectors and everyone dropped off their bags and phones.

Flash pushed his way to the front, Emma behind him. Wren looked like they wanted to say something about it, but did not want to deal with the teacher.

"All you have to do is walk through like this." Luke walked through one of the metal detectors and a voice over head announced;

"Luke Greyson, Intern of 'Soft Boi' group. Clearance level 1-76. Temporary tour guide."

The students looked around for the source of the voice, but found none. 

Luke smiled and said, "That is FRIDAY, the AI that runs the tower."

"Why did it say soft boy?" A boy asked without raising his hand. He was one of Flash's friends.

"We have a name for each of our intern groups. Wren is apart of 'Kinda Scary Ngl' and was apart of 'Fire element' until they switched up last month." Luke said with a smile. "Some groups will stay the same, depending on how well they work together and get stuff done. 'Fire element' group set a lot of stuff on fire when teamed up."

One by one the children shuffled through to the other side, and ending with Wren, who got announced with;

"Wren Mathews, Head Intern of 'Kinda Scary Ngl' group. Clearance level 1-79. Temporary tour guide. You have a message from Henry Summers, do you wish to take it?"

Wren shook their head. "No, FRIDAY."

"Very well."

They all had some emotion on their face, some awe and others confusion.

Luke clapped his hands together again to quite the murmuring that the students were making. "Okay, we will be starting from the highest floor that we can go, so into the elevator please."

They had made their way over to the metal doors and only had to wait a second before they opened.

"We will be looking in for a minute of a business conference, but I do not think that we can hear it." Wren said as they all entered the elevator. "Can we listen in, FRIDAY?"

"I believe you can for a moment or two. Mini Boss is about to start his presentation." Both interns seemed to perk up at this.

A student raised their hand but neither answered whatever question they had.

The box shot up into the air as the rose to their floor, and a ding came through the compartment as the doors opened.

"Now, I have to ask you not to say anything. This is also something big for us interns too, because this is something life changing." Luke said with a giddy grin.

The group walked over to the viewing glass and a girl, probably Emma, gasped when they saw who was standing in front of the holo-screen.

"... a simple piece of DNA can potentially cure any supposedly non-curable diseases that have killed millions of people over the years. And now with a biochemical that can reverse the antibodies of the murderous disease and kill it without killing the host." Peter Parker explained as the holo-screen moved to show different pictures as he talked.

"This is a big risk. What if it ends up killing thousands and creating a new virus?" One of the men that sat at the long table questioned.

"It has already been lab tested, and only 1 out of the 100 had died when it was first made. Now, there has been zero casualties." Peter stood tall while talking, as if he was made for the job.

"Who are you to think that we will listen to you, little girl." An older men with a balding head sneered as the others turned to look at him with shock.

Pepper Potts stood up from her seat beside Peter. "Please escort yourself from the building, Mr. Werner. He is very much capable of what he can do, because be made the product."

More of the members looked shocked and one even gasped. 

"Okay, this might get a little messy, so we might wanna move onto a different part of the tour." Luke whispered as the balding man turned red.

Somehow, they had all made it back into the elevator before anyone asked a question.

"Why was Peter in there?"

"Peter works here? I thought he lied!"

"When did he get so hot?"

"Parker looked like he owned the place!"

"Peter is actually one of the heirs. The other is his boyfriend. Peter has been wanting to sell this idea for months, but never got the time or confidence to do it." Wren said and the rest of them shut up. "Were going to go and see the training room after the marketing level." 

\-------------------------

"You did great, honey." Pepper said as she ruffled Peter's hair.

The teen smiled. "I'm gonna go down and spar with Nat or Buck. One of them is probably there." Pepper nodded and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Tell Nat that we have a date tonight. Maria was finally able to get free." Pepper said with a small loving smile.

Peter nodded and left for the elevators and took off his suit jacket and slung it over his arm.

When he got to the training floor, he went to the changing rooms that had a tag on the door saying who's it was. In the room as a simple bathroom and some personal clothes and extra weapons of choice.

He slipped into a loose tank top and almost skin tight shorts that would be easy to move in. Peter would probably end up taking off the shirt anyways, and it's not like his family has not seen his surgery scars before. Or other scars from being Spider-Man.

When he was done changing, he went into the main training room that had a lot of different types of equipment. There was Steve's punching bags that were next to the many different weight-lifting machines, some made for enhanced and some not. There was also one diagonal corner that had a free hand rock climbing wall that Clint always says he cheats on because of his stickiness. In the middle there was a boxing ring and sparing mat around it, and on one of the mats there was his Auntie Nat and Wanda sparing. Bucky and Clint sat on the side line with Vision hovering while reading a book. Pietro was over on one of the treadmills that were made for him and other advanced. 

Nat pinned Wanda down with a move that the younger can never seen to avoid. "Мой паук, как прошла ваша презентация?" Natasha asked as Wanda tapped out. **(How did your presentation go?)**

"Мать паук!" Peter smiled. "Все прошло очень хорошо! Они это то, что он покажет, насколько изменилась компания." **(It went very well! They think that it will show how much the company has changed.)**

Bucky gave his son a smile, a small one, but a smile. "Who do you wish to face, моя крошка?" His father asked, crossing his arms. **(my little one)**

"Старшая сестра, ты хочешь спаррироваться?" Peter asked with a smirk as he pulled off his shirt and activated the webshooters that were around his wrists. **(Big sister, do you wish to spar?)**

"Конечно, младший брат. Полномочия, я полагаю?" Wanda question as red sparks played across her hands. **(Of course, little brother. Powers, I assume?)**

Peter nodded as he got into position on the mat.

"Ready, GO!" Bucky yelled as he rung a bell to start the match.

Red vines tried to wrap around him, but he shot a web onto the ceiling and swung around. One of the weights that were lying around came at him, and he dodged and shot a web to secure it to the floor. 

When he came back around to the mat, he aimed himself to hit Wanda's back, but she dodged and rolled to the side while he landed in his usual pose. He turned to face her and dodged any of the many red sparks that were coming towards him and when he finally saw an opening, he took it and shot a web at her arm which he used to pull her to the ground and then shot another web that stuck her to the ground.

"Я уступаю." Wanda grunted out as she had tried to get out of the webs but found that they resisted her magics. "Are these new?" **(I yield.)**

He nodded and the webs dissolved. They were made for training and would dissolve after a minute or two.

"Молодец, паук. Маленькому алому все еще нужно больше тренироваться против тебя." Natasha said as she looked at Bucky and the two got onto the mat. **(Well done, baby spider. Little scarlet still needs to practice with you more.)**

While the two sparred, Peter went over to the rock wall and started to scale it, and the rocks began to move. He jumped to a different platform, and then grabbed hold of a rock that he knew wouldn't disappear until he didn't even have his hand on it. 

He had made it to the top in three minutes, and climbed into the spider web nest that will never dissolve unless you put a certain solution on it that is all the way up in his lab in a vault. Peter has also been one of the only ones to make it up without using powers majorly like Wanda moving the rocks to her will, or Vision just flying up.

"... and now, here is the training floor that can be used by any employee or Avenger. As you can see, there is some in there right now." Peter heard Luke, and intern that he chatted with often as the elevator opened.

Peter thought about making his way down but decided that would draw unwanted attention. That was something he would not need, and would not help with having a secret identity. 

"You can try to pick up any of the weights, but fair warning, the smallest one is said to weigh a ton." Wren, another intern Peter knew well, smirked as they crossed their arms. They turned to Nat after the kids awed at the room around them. "It the Mini Pepper here? We saw part of his presentation in the conference room."

Natasha only sighed. "He's up in his nest. If you can get him to come down, then you might be able to talk. Wait, no you won't, Harley just came in."

"PETE!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" Harley ran over to the main room and looked at the teens heads to see if any of them had the brunette curls that he was looking for. "

"Come and find me, lover boy." Peter said, his voice echoing through the room the make a creepy effect.

Harley scoffed. "You piece of shit, I know that I will get punched down if I even try the rock wall." The mechanic walked over to the wall at crossed his arms when he got to the base.

"And what's in it for me?" Peter asked from behind him, having let down his emergency rope and was now hanging upside down from it. Harley jumped and spun around to face his wall crawling boyfriend. "A kiss?"

"A fuck ton of kisses." Harley swore and noticed that his boyfriend was shirtless and his delicious abs were showing. The teen liked his lips as he took in the figure of his lover.

"Boss request that both of you stop eye fucking and get to his lab." FRIDAY spoke over head, startling Peter, who fell to the floor while crashing into his blonde boyfriend.

Whispers could be heard, more audible then the last that were happening while the two talked. 

"Now, please." FRIDAY said with a sigh that sounded as real as it could be for an AI.

The couple got up, and in which Peter noticed that he recognized the students. "Uh, hey. Um. I can't talk right now, Ned, MJ, talk to ya latter. Boss needs me."

Both of them left, leaving star-struck teenagers behind.


End file.
